Drunk on His Blood
by imanewme
Summary: MA for themes and actions. Mieoga has a little more fun than the average flea.


Drunk on His Blood

_I wrote this for a community challenge. Read, Review, and Enjoy! -Ima_

_Warning: This is MA+ for themes and actions._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any money from this, nor do I aim to._

* * *

Sprawled out on his back and sated with the latest draw of Inuyasha's heady blood, Myoga was in heaven. Smooth warmth slid down his throat as he took another draw on the sweet nectar. Taking a deep whiff of Inuyasha's spicy earthy scent, his hand wandered down his body.

"Mmmmm, " Myoga thought as one hand tweaked his nipple through his shirt, "It reminds me of old times."

Slipping his hand into his hakama, Myoga's eyes slid closed as he remembered Inu-Taishou. Inuyasha smelled just like the great dog demon. Drawing in the scent once more, Myoga's hand settled into a slow rhythm pumping his cock. As the delightful sensations moved through his tiny body, he continued his reverie. Inu-Taishou's blood was rich and thick and he remembered getting drunk much quicker on it than he did with Inuyasha's. He had been younger and bolder in those days, not holding back his gasps of ecstasy from the great dog demon's sensitive hearing.

Myoga's hand began to move faster as his mind wandered back to the first day Inu-Taishou had caught Myoga fisting his cock while nestled neatly on the great dog demon's head. Myoga had been afraid that day, nearly wetting his pants and on his great lord. Inu-Taishou had merely laughed and proceeded to masturbate himself. A blissful smile stole across Myoga's face as he remembered many days enjoying mutual masturbation with his lord. If only Master Inuyasha were so understanding.

Faster and faster Myoga's hand glided over his now slick and stiff cock. A moan escaped his lips as his climax reached it's height at the memory Inu-Taishou's howl of release.

"What the hell?"

Myoga froze. Excitement raced through his tiny body and his erection returned at the thought of getting caught. Just maybe he would share the same moments with the great dog demon's son as well. Emboldened by the idea, Myoga slipped his hands into his pants once more.

"Hey Miroku, come here for a second!"

"mmmm..." Myoga's excitement only grew as he imagined himself, Inuyasha and Miroku sharing a circle jerk in the woods away from camp. Giving in to his recklessness, Myoga stripped himself and lay naked in Inuyasha's silver mane. Silver strands slipped across his body and he moaned shamelessly in heady pleasure. So lost in his reverie Myoga never heard Inuyasha ask Miroku to help him find what was in his hair.

Myoga's climax was stronger than it had ever been before. The extra pleasure of skin against Inuyasha's silky silver hair had heightened his senses. Cum splattered across his midsection and eyes closed in total relaxation, Myoga barely noticed the change in lighting when Miroku's fingers parted Inuyasha's tresses and exposed him completely to the monk's view.

Myoga's eyes slid open slowly. To his horror he was eye to eye with the monk, Miroku. Miroku was standing there with a sly smirk playing on his lips. Myoga froze in terror. As exciting as the thought of getting discovered was, actually getting discovered was no fun at all.

"Well," Inuyasha demanded, "is there something in there or not?"

"No, Inuyasha, it must have been a twig or something,"

Miroku looked down at Myoga once more and flashed a wide and welcoming smile. Winking at the flea demon and giving his best "come hither" look, Miroku merely smirked when Inuyasha insisted that he had heard something and asked the monk to check again.

"No Inuyasha, there's nothing here to see. Maybe it was just your guardian angel."

Miroku raised his eyebrows. Winking at the flea demon again, he moved his hand closer to where Myoga was laying with his eyes round and wide in terror. When Miroku nodded again, Myoga understood. The monk was going to keep quiet about his hobbies and was clearly inviting Myoga to settle on his body tonight.

"Feh," Inuyasha spat, "That's bullshit."

Quickly Myoga slipped back into his clothing and quietly hopped on Miroku's hand. Oh what a night tonight was going to be!


End file.
